


Crave

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted her like nothing else he had ever wanted before. He craved her so badly, on such a primal level that it hurt….oh so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

It was an obsession, a sick perverse addiction to the small Miko and he loved it. He had been created solely for her, to pursue only her, to have eyes for only her. He was revolted that not only his creator but the half breed chose the dead miko over her.

It baffled him that they would chose Kikyo over her. To him there was no contest no other choice but her.

Kagome.

Just her name sent shivers down his spine.

Made him crave her scent and hear her sweet innocent voice. To run his eyes over her shapely body, the body of a girl just becoming a woman. How he wanted to ravage her, to teach her the pleasures of the flesh.

To see her deep blue eyes fixated solely on him.

He wanted to hear his name tumble form her lips.

To kiss her lips, to touch her, to feel her tremble under him.

He wanted to own her completely and fully. To make her his, to make her crave him as much as he craved her.

A small perverse if not insane smile split across his usually handsome face as he ran his eyes over the pale flesh of his obsession. She was so innocent, so oblivious to his stalking, his obsession, his _need_. He had been trialing her for weeks, staying down wind of the mutt to avoid any useless battles.

He was never more then a few feet away from her, watching her, wanting her, craving her.

He was biding his time, letting his plan slowly set into motion, unlike his creator he valued his obsession, his…woman, enough to let his plan bear fruit. He would not let petty jealously get in the way and muck up his plans.

He would wait and watch.

In the end she would be his and that was all that mattered. After all he had all the time in the world…


End file.
